Genshirou Saji (Just A Subject)
Genshirou Saji, also known by his Foundation designation as Billy The Kid '''or as '''Project Black Dragon, is a major character in the story ''Just A Subject''. He's the wielder of the Vritra Sacred Gears, and a Pawn in Sona Sitri's Peerage. He also proclaims himself to be the rival of Obito, being the 'Black Blazing Dragon' to Obito's 'Snow White Angel', in his own words. Appearance Saji is a young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up, along with a tattered red scarf around his neck. His casual outfit consists of a beige long-sleeved button-up under a black vest, black skinny jeans, and brown thigh high boots. Saji's combat outfit is the same as his casual, with the addition of a black jacket, a tattered red scarf, a black cowboy hat, leather gloves, metal bracers on his forearms, and a belt across his waist. Personaility Saji is mainly calm and mature, a result of The Foundation, which caused him to mature quickly. He cares deeply about his comrades, be it his fellow Devils in Sona's Peerage, or even his former team and subjects from the Foundation. Saji is also very loyal to Sona, going as far as to say that Sona's dream is his dream and tries his best to help her fulfill her dream of building a Rating Game School that is open to everyone, regardless of status. This loyalty is caused by her promise to him upon his reincarnation, which was to help him free his fellow subjects from the Foundation. He also has a small perverted side, which he calls his 'Closet Pervertness'. In his time at the Foundation, he openly admits to hating Obito, Enoch at the time, but later regrets it after learning of his past. History Before being taken by the Foundation, Saji was a normal boy living with his mother, who was killed when he was taken. Despite the impact from the loss of his mother, Saji trained relentlessly, gaining high praise for his skills. When it was discovered he held two Vritra Sacred Gears, Absorption Line and Blaze Black Flare, he was given a a 'Project' title for those who held rare or strong Sacred Gears, his being 'Project Black Dragon'. Like the other subjects, he took the Class Assignment test and ended up in Archer for his use of guns, and his range-skill with his Sacred Gear. Throughout the next few years during missions with his team, he would be seen clashing with the Subject Enoch, who's team worked frequently with Saji's own. After the events of Enoch deserting the Foundation, Saji's caretaker Hanami took the opportunity and escaped with him, taking him to Kuoh to live a normal life. Years later when he was beginning his second year of high school, he was recruited by Sona Sitri to join her Peerage. Plot TBA Powers and Abilities Immense Strength: This was apart of basic training in the Foundation during his training at age 6. Immense Speed: This was apart of basic training in the Foundation during his training at age 6. Immense Stamina: This was apart of basic training in the Foundation during his training at age 6. High Durability: Saji is shown to have a high level of Durability, shown in his training at the Foundation at the hands of senior Berserkers. Expert Marksman: Gifted with the Noble Phantasm, the revolver Thunderer and receiving Archer class training, Saji is an ace shot with any firearm. Skilled Magician: Taught by a Caster team member, Saji shows immese skill and has mastered many spells. Demonic Power: Saji has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Saji can use promotion to temporarily gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight or Bishop. Hand-to-hand combatant: Saji was trained in using his fists when his gun is unavailable, and is able to include his Sacred Gears in his attacks. Equipment Vritra's Sacred Gears: Saji has a total of two Sacred Gears each resides a part of the spirit of one of the Five Dragon Kings, the Prison Dragon, Vritra. Born with two naturally, Saji is on a hunt to find the last two for himself. Each Sacred Gear has it's own unique ability. Absorption Line (黒い龍脈, Absōrpushon Rain), also known as The Black Dragon's Pulse, is one of Saji's initial Sacred Gears. It takes the form of a small lizard with a deformed face that appears on the user's hand and has the ability to make lines of connections to absorb power from opponents. It can also connect the opponent to another object to transfer their power to that object, and the lines can also be used to swing around. Absorption Line has also demonstrated the ability to drain blood from enemies as well. * Black Flesh ''(黒肉, Kuroniku), also known as '''The Black Dragon's Skin', is the Balance Breaker of Absorption Line. From the lizard on the user's dominant arm spreads black flesh, covering the user and creating a skin-like armor, similar to Scale Mail. This form allows total control of the flesh-armor, allowing the user to form blades, claws, limbs, and of course make lines to absorb power. Blaze Black Flare (邪龍の黒炎, Bureizu Burakku Furea), also known as the Evil Dragon's Black Flame, is the second of Saji's initial gears. It curses people with Vritra's deadly black flames that will continue to burn no matter how people try to extinguish them even in the event of Saji's death. Saji has also been shown to embue his bullets and fists with these flames for boosted power. * Burning Abaddon Hole ''(アバドンホールバーニング, Abadonhōrubāningu), also known as '''The Flaming Devil Star', is the Balance Breaker of Blaze Black Flame. Named after the power of the Abaddon clan, in which Saji creates a orb of black flames which draws in power and energy from others around it, and eventually reaching it's apex, explodes in a show of flames and destruction. Thunderer: A Colt M1877 double action revolver created by the Foundation's Research Division, it's able to use magic and demonic power in place of bullets. Being Saji's Noble Phantasm, it embodies Billy The Kid's three successive shot. Later it is further upgraded by the Grigori, bearing a new bigger and thicker barrel that is able to be slid over the existing one. This increases the damage output of the gun, and allows Saji to imbue it with demonic power, creating glowing red lines on it when active Trivia * This version of Saji is based on the Archer of Fate/Grand Order, Billy The Kid. * The Balance Breaker of Absorption Line is based on the Armor Power of Alex Mercer from the game Prototype. * No one knows why Saji talks in a southern accent. Maybe no one ever will... Category:NecroGodYami Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Devils